Creepypastas
Put your link right here For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. Note: ''Be sure to review the listing after you update it, to make sure you didn't accidentally break or delete anything with your edit. If you did break something, undo your edit ''immediately!'' ~Kefke '#' ~023 ~11/14/1997 ~13666 ~1999 * ~3 Colors ^ ~310 ~48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W ~60 Day Game, The ~64 * ~7-Eleven Special * 'A' ~A10ne.exe ~Abandoned.exe ~Abandon Hope ~Abandon Lonliness ~Abandoned Forest ~Abandoned Red ~Abandoned Servers ~Abused Flareon ~Abyssus ~Accepting the Inevitable ~ACDL ~Ace Combat 5- The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction ~Addiction Virus ~Addons, Addons ~Ads ~Adventure Quest: The Warning of the Black Vulture ~Adventure Time - Jake ~Adventure Time: It Is Not My Fault! ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~Aelita Theory, The ~Aesthetic Ones, The ~After School ~Aftermath, The ~Aftermath of 1945, The ~Afterpeople ~Agamemnon Counterpart ~Age of Seasons, The ~Agent, The ~A Horrible Chill... ~Akinsdale: The House of Horrors ~Akumu ~Akyuro Bubbles ~A.I, The ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~Alice ~Alarm Clock ~Alex Melee ~Alisha ~All Alone ~All by myself ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All In My Head ~All In The Acting ~All in the Execution ~All in Your Head ~All Thoughts are Creative ~Alright ~Always Crying ~Alwayswatches.exe ~Amazing Mega Man, The ~Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving, The ~Amber ~Ami ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Among Those That Watched ~Amusement Park, The ~An American Tale: F.M.M ~Anansi's Goatman Story ~An Anthology of the Macabre ~An Awful Life ~An Impasse at Waywickshire ~An Innocent Soul ~An Interesting Pokemon LeafGreen Hack ~An Odd Glaceon ~An Odd Occurrence On The Internet ~An Unsettling Nightmare ~Anarchy ~Ancient Gods of Kaamos, The ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~Angels ~Angel of Vengeance, The ~Anima ~Animal ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing Dead Leaf ~Animal Crossing: A New Villager ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Animal Crossing: Murderer on the Loose ~Animal Crossing: New Life (TOSSTHATSALAD Version) ~Animal Crossing: New Life ~Animal Crossing: Reaching Aika ~Animal Crossing: Where Were You? ~Animal House, The ~Animatronic Oswald ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Another YouTube ~Answers ~Anthem of the Angels ~Anti-Sonic.dll * ~Antran ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Apex-Screamers ~Apparition ~April 12th Mind Story ^* ~Architects of Ruination ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Are You Afraid of God ~Are You Home? ~Arethius ~Art ~Arx Fatalis ~As I Stand Here ~Ash and Pikachu ~Ash's Untold Legacy ~Ash’s Coma * ~Assassin's Test, The ~Assault ~Attic, The ~Attic in the Basement, The ~Attrition of War * ^ ~ATV Offroad Fury 4 Creepypasta: Dead Rider ~Audio 3.9 ~Augmented ~Autumnal Angles, The ~Average Man, The ~Avoider.exe ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Backpacker Alex ~Backstabber ~Backwards by Seven ~Bad EGG ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright - NES Creepy Pasta - * ~Banjo's Dream ~Barbie.avi ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Basement, The ~Bat out of Hell ~Battle of Flight, The ~Battlefield 3 Nightmare ~Battlefield 4: Permadeath ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Be a Good Friend ~Be this Way ~Beach Horror ~Bead Dice Sky * ~Beast, The ~Beatlebronx28 ~Beautiful Blue Eyes ~Because of Disney ~Bedtime Stalker ~BedTime ~Bee, A ~Beginning of a Story, The ~Behind A Closed Door ~Behind the Mask ~Behind the mask ~Behind the Shower Curtain ~Being Hunted ~Belief in Oneself * ~Bell Lunah ~Bella's Game ~Bells to the End ~BEN - Tou thoynuld shae nodve dath ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~Ben's Song ~Beneath the Stone ~Bentley the Yeti ~Berries, The ~Best Friends Forever ~Betrayed Vulpix, The ~Beware of Big Hands ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Insanity ~Bibeleo Friends ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher: The Consequences Of Failure ~Bionicle the Game ~Birth of a Killer, The ~Birthday at Freddy's ~Black Face ~Black Frost ~Black Hell Journals: Chapter III, The ~Black Jack ~Black Vulture's Return ~Black Wind Howls, The ~Blackspace ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Blank Mind ~Bleeding Crown, The ~Bleeding Forest, The ~Blind Eyed Killer, The ~'Blitzkrieg' ~Blockdeads, The ~Blockland ~Blog, The ~Blood ~Blood Drive! ~Blood Keeper, The ~Blood on the Cornfields ~Blood Tests ~Blood: The Nightmare* ~Bloodforce ~Bloody Mary: The Ritual ~Bloom ~Blue Man, Blue Man ~Bluemoon.exe ~Bob ~Body Bag, The ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boktai: Black Sun * ~Bonfire ~Bonus Room ~Boo Boo The Bear. ~Boo's Haunt, A ~Born again ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowels of Hell, The ~Bowser's Vengeance ~Box, A ~Boxed Game, A ~Boxes ~Boy, The ~Bring Your Mother To Work Day ~Broadcast Station 3 ~Broken Friendship ~Broken Henry ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brother ~Brothers ~Brutal Minecraft ~Bug's Death, A ~Building, The ~Bulbapod ~Bully: Scholarship Edition - Removed Mission ~Bunker, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burn in Violet ~Burned To Death ~Burning Stars ~Bury the Revolver ~Buryman/Buried Alive ~Buttons ~By Now ~ 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Cabin of the Woods, The ~Cabin, The ~Cacturne's Poem ~Cailleygame ~Call, A ~Call For Help, A ~Call of Duty Black Ops zombies ~Call of Duty The Private System ~Calm Before the Storm ~Camera Man Investigation ~Camera Roll ~Campfire Incident ~Campfire Tale ~Camping Trip ~Can I Come Out? ~Can You Hear Them? ~Candle Cove: Memories ~Candyman, The ~Can't Breathe ~Captured ~Car, The ~Carol ~Caroline ~Carrie.JPEG ~Carrots ~Cartridges ~Case 010 ~CASTL FALL * ~Casual Mode ~Castlevania -1 * ~Castlevania Rondo of Bloodlust ~Castlevania - Simon's Death ~Cat in the Hat Strikes Back, The ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Celebis' Hidden Past ~Cell Phone Game, The ~Certain Event, A ~Challenge, The ~Change ~Changing Map, The ~Channel One ~Chaos ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~CHEAT AND PLAY * ~Cheat Code ~Cheaters Never Prosper ~Checkmate ~Checkpoint ~Cheery Town, USA ~Chi the Hellhound ~Childhood Lost ~Children's Song, The ~Choke.exe ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Chosen ~Christine ~Christmas I'll Never Forget, A ~Chronic Migraine ~Chum ~City Typing Adventure * ~Click Tic Toc ~Clink Clank ~COAN ~Coexistence ~Cold ~Cold Case - The Spider Web Killer ~Cold Dead Eyes ~Cold is Setting in Terraria, The ~Cold Lead Heart ~Cold Link- Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Cold - The Awakening ~Cold Water ~Collar, A ~Collect for Christ ~Come Closer ~Come Home ~Come Play with Me ~Comedial Comic, A ~Commercial of Doom, The ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Completely Alone ~Completion, The ~Concrete ~Confession, A ~Conker's Bad Life ~Conker: Forgive ~Conplus * ~Conquer Your Fear ~Consequence ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procrastination Virus) ~Contestant 18 ~Contra Hardcore * ~Cookie ~Copying Policy ~Corpses ~Corrupted Emerald NPC ~Corrupted Save File, A ~Cortana Letters, The ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Cost of Progress, Part 1, The ~Counter Strike 1.6 Corrupted Version ~Couples Camping Trip ~Cousin Hyde ~Crack'd ~Cracked Disc ~Crash ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Cray-Z ~Creature Within My Games, The ~Creature, The ~Creeper, The ~Creeper Factory ~Creepypasta - Coin of Fate ~Creepypasta Collaborative Writing Project 2014 ~Creepypastas and Their Catchphrases ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Creepypasta Theory ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Crooked Smile ~Crossing, The ~Crowd Control ~Cruel Life, A ~Cry From Afar, A ~Cumberlands Forest, The ~Cupcake Theory, The ~Cure For Cancer ~Curiosity ~Curious Case of Cold Tom, The ~Curly (Pokemon Creepypasta) ~Cursed by Fate ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Cursed by Fate ~Cursed Key ~Cursed Love Story ~Cursed Town ~Customer ~Cyrebro Code * ~ 'D' ~Dad's Face ~Daisy ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dance of Bats and Knives, A (NSFW) ~Dancing Kirby ~Dark, The ~Dark Cave, The ~Dark Dratini, The ~Dark Emotions ~Dark Force Invasion ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Dark Lord, The ~Dark Mind ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Ones, The ~Dark Souls: The Pardoner of Velka ~Dark Tower ~Darker Findings ~Darker Side of Team Rocket, The ~Darkest Nightmare, The ~Darkest Regret ~Darkness ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - perdidit innocentiae ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Follows ~Darkness Forever ~Darkness Hides, The ~Darkrai's Dream ~Darkria ~Darkwing Duck: Negaduck's Birthday ~Darling ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Dawn Is Your Enemy, The ~Day The World Fell Silent, The ~Daydream ~Days of My Life ~Dead In The Dark ~Dead Man ~Dead Man's Chant ~Dead Monkey, The ~Deadly Nightmares ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dear Sally...... ~Death... ~Death's Birthday ~Death Wish ~Death's Woes ~Decap Attack ~Decay Prologue: Life ~December Massacre ~Decisions ~Deduction ~Deep in Kanto's Waters ~Defective Device, The ~Definition of Insanity, The ~Delusion ~DEMISE ~Demon of the Well ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Demons ~DemonVale ~Denizen ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Depression Lingers ~Descent ~Deserted ~Destiny Lord ~Detective, The ~Deterioration Onto Entrance ~"Deum Libera Me" God Will Free Me ~Deux: Soup For 2 ~Developer Diary ~Developer's Own Downfall, A ~Devil Game, The ~Devil Is Inside Pt.1, The ~Devil's Cosmonaut, The ~Devil's Jaws, The ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Devourer, The ~Diamond-Dust ~Diamond's Smile ~Diary, The ~Diary of a Body Removal Expert ~Diary of a Lost Solider ~Diary of a Madman ~Diary of a Priest, The ~Did You Scream ~Die Alone ~Different Kind of Love, A ~Digi Elf Curse, The ~Digression of Will ~Dimly Lit Room, A ~Diner, The ~Dinner, The ~Disassociation ~Disney Is Watching ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~Divine Tragedy, The ~DJ Jay ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Do You Remember Me? ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doctor ~Doctor J ~Documented Insanity ~Dog ~Don't unzip it ~Dog Found ~Dolls ~Donkey Kong II: Jumpman's Revenge ~Donkey Kong 3: Altered ~Don't Cry. Smile ~Don't Get Lost ~Don't Ignore Me ~Don't Leave Me Behind ~Don't Leave: A "Friend" ~Don't Look ~Don't Put It Down * ~Don't Remember ~Don't Shatter! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~Don't Stop ~Don't Stop Playing ~Don't Wake Up ~Doom 3 Arena ~DOOM Diary, The ~Doom The Final Secret ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doomed Soul ~Doomed World, A ~Doomwheel Forest ~Dover Demon ~Download ~Dragonslayer - Kingsgrave ~Dread Island of Dr Acosta, The ~Dream ~Dream Cast ~Dream Eater ~Dream Journal ~Dream Journal, The ~Dream of a Game, A ~Dreamer N64 * ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreaming ~Dreamscape ~Dreamvision ~Dream? ~Drifloon's Clever Trap ~Driven ~Ducktales Glitch ~Duke Nukem 3D:Hell Hound ~ 'E' ~Eagle, The ~Earth Snake, The ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients* ~Earthworm Jim: Big Bruty ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~Eat On Up ~Ebgerd: The Rock n' Roll Troll With Soul ~ECCO ~Ecco the Dolphin: Unfinished Business ~Echoes ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Education ~Eight ~Eight Weeks ~Elder Scrolls (Skyrim): It Was Probably Just a Bug... ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Curse of the Sword ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Havoc ~Elemental Wars ~Elevator Malfunctions ~Elevator Safety Guidelines ~Eliminator ~Email, The ~Embracer ~Emergency Alert System ~EMOLGA ~Emptied ~Empty and Endless ~Empty Boxes ~Empty Characters ~Empty Gyroids ~Encasement, The ~End..., The ~End of Day, The ~Ending to a New Beginning, The ~Endless Ice ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Enslaved ~Entertainment ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Epsilon Missingno ~Eric ^* ~Erik ~Es Fließt Frei ~EScape ~Escape From Merrywood* ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Eternal Darkness ~Eternal Father ~Ethan's Confession ~Evelyn ~Eve the Octoling ~Every Little Helps ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evie ~Evil Gods ~Evil Otto * ~Evil_Blue ~Exception Access Violation ~Excromation ~Exe.exe ~Expand Your Mind ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment ~Experiment, The ~Experiment - Most Cliche Creepypasta ~Experimental Soldier ~Expressionless, The ~Eye of the Beholder, The ~Eyes of Survival ~ 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Facade ~Facebook Friends ~Faceless ~Faces ~Failed Mew Experiment, The ~Fairy Odd Parents: They're Gone ~Faithful Dog and His Beloved Master, The ~Faiths Cleansing ~Fall, The ~Fallarbor Town ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending * ~Fallout 3: Hunted * ~Fallout 3: Numbers Station ~Fallout New Vegas ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Fallout NV: It's a Wonderful Life ~False Compassion ~False Prophet ~Family Dinner ~Family Guy: The Original 4 ~Family Night ~Family Passing ~Family Passing Two: The Knocking ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Far Cry 3: The Encounter ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Father of an Angel ~Faz Juez ~FEAR ~Fear of Myself, A ~Fear of the Dark ~Fear Test, The ~Feral ~Ferguson Family, The ~Final Cut, The ~Final Moments, The ~Find Me ~Fine Line, The *^ ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~Five Nights At Freddy's Five Nightmares ~Fire ~First Kraid * ~Fish Replicas ~Fitz ~Five Days ~Five Nights at Freddy's ~Fixin' Young Family, A ~Flame.exe ~Flout ^ ~Foglio di Rovinosa Verde ~Follow Me, Free Me ~Fool's Gold ~Footsteps ~For The Lost Ones ~For Want of a Better Plan ~Forbidden Readings ~Forest, The ~Forever Alone...... ~Forever Inseparable ~Forever Lost Spatula ~Forgotten ~FORGOTTEN - (Creepypasta) ~Forgotten, The ~Forgotten Ones, The ~Fortress of Doom, The ~"Forsaken Tundras, The" ~Foundation for a Better World, The ~Foundling Thoughts ~Four Aces at White Peacock ~Four Letters ~Fragments ~Free Bird ~Free Games ~Friend Beyond the Wall, The ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendly Reminder, A ~From Above ~Frozen in Time ~Frozen Sam ~Frozen Trap, A ~FTL: Failed to Live ~Fun ~Fun We Could Have Had, The ~Funniermouth ~Fused ~Fusion Depths * ~ 'G' ~Gaea Version ~Gaia Theory Revisited ~Game at Seaside, The ~Game Called "Pong", A ~Game Coding: Rewrite ~Game for three ~Game Maker, The ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game That Listens, The * ~Game that Never Was, The ~Game theory: Vaas's death in Far Cry 3 ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Game You've Never Played, A ~Gamer ~Gamer's Spirit ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gaming Inferno ~Garbage ~Garrett Madison ~GARRY ~Garry ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Genocide City * ~Gentleman, The ~Gessert's Graveyard ~Ghost Boy in Three Men and a Baby ~Ghost Girl Of Lumiose City, The ~Ghost of a Shadow, The ~Ghost of Cancellation, The ~Ghost of My Dead Girlfriend, The ~Ghost Player, The ~Ghost Town ~Gibby ~Girl, The ~Girl of my Dreams ~Girl VS. Gaming part l: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give Me The Butter ~Glalie's Meal ~Glimmering Beacon, A ~Glitch City ~Glitch: Final Days * ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitchlett * ~Glitchman- The Protector ~Glitch's Tale ~Gloomy TV Syndrome ~Gluttony ~Gm Construct Framework ~Go to Hell 2: Heart Attack ~Go to Hell: Do Not Collect 200 Dollars ~Go... ~God, A ~God of Ends (A God of War Creepypasta) ~God on Applewood Street ~God Theory ~God's Mouth ~Godzilla 1971 Uncut Footage ~Godzilla Versus Destoroyah ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Goldeneye 007 ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Goldeneye's Final Mission ~_GOLDEN_.wav and X64398SC.png (FNAF) ~Goob9 ~Good Child, A ~Good Eats ~Goodbye ~Goodbye My Friend ~Goodbye My Friend Once Again ~Goodnight ~Gordon Freeman Isn't Free Anymore ~Grace and Perfection ~Graduation Day ~Grand Rebel ~Grandfather, The ~Grasping Plateu, The ~Grasping Plateu : Candlestick Keep (Chapter 2), The ~Grasping Plateu : Cursed (Chapter 3), The ~Graveyard and The Watcher, The ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A *^ ~Green Album, The ~Green Man ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Gregory's Room ~Grey Man Watches, The ~Grief ~Grin ~Grin in the Dark ~Grin.exe, The ~Grindhouse ~Gronahs, The ~Groveller, The ~Gruesome Dream, The ~Gryning ~GTA : Hell ~Guardian, The ~Guardian Angel ~Guide, The ~Guide to Collecting Souls, The ~Guilt ~GymNine ~ 'H' ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Hacking Gone Too Far ~Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Mysterious Player ~Hall of Tortured Souls ~Halo 2:Oracle ~Halo 2:Oracle The Complete Journal ~Halo 2:Oracle The Missing Entries ~Halo Beta * ~Halo: The Ghost ~Hands - My Haphephobia Experience ~Hanging Gardens ^* ~Hangman ~Hangman's Revenge ~Hangman's Tree, The ~Happiness Is... ~Happiness or Hell ~Happy Birthday ~Happy Puppet Syndrome ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Haunted Realm ~Haunted Retron3 ~Harvest Dances ~Harvest Moon: Mineral Town ~Harvester, The ~Hasbro Conspiracy, The ~Hatch, The ~Hatred ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode * ~HauntedGaming.exe, Lost Video ~Haunts Don't Exist ~Have a Nice Day ~He: A Manyland Creepypasta ~He, an Almost Real Creepypasta ~He Doesn't Know, Does He? ~He is Watching You ~He Whistles When He Walks ~He's Gone Now ~Hear My Cry ~Heart of Lothar, The ~Heart's Desire, A ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heat ~Heavy Metal ~Heiwa, I Fight ~Heliotropes ^ * ~Hell Froze Over (One Year Anniversary Pasta!) ~Hell's Agony ~Hello Kitty ~Helpless ~Her ~Her Final Wish ~Her Very Own Wax Museum ~Herald of Lysandus ~Hero, The ~Herobrine ~Herobrine - Is He Real? ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Herobrine: The Stalker ~Herobrine's Song ~Hexagons Do Love ~Hl2.exe Has Seen Your Mistakes ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone* ~Hiding Spot ~HIM ~Him ~Himalayas Incident, The ~His Beloved Violin ~His Proxy ~Hitman Absolution Lost Mission ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Home Intruder ~Home Made Creepypastas ~Home Run Killer, The ^* ~Home Run Killer : The Good Old Days, The ~Hong Kong 97 Conspiracy Theory ~Hooded Marauder, The ~[[''Hope|"Hope"]] ~Hopeless Grotto, The ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Eldritch Falls, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Horror Revised: Jersey Devil ~Horror Revised: Phantom of the Opera ~Hospitals : The Dark Sides ~Hotel, The ~House by the Lake, The ~House That Death Forgot, The ~House, The ~How I became the last in the group ~How NOT to write a Creepypasta ~How to Kill a Creepypasta (Slenderman) ~How to Kill a Creepypasta (Jeff the Killer) ~How to Trick the World's Greatest Detectives ~Howling Dust, A ~Humanity's Final War ~Humannequin ~Hungry Gourd, The ~Hunted ~Hunted in the Dark ~Hyper Realism ~Hypno's Lullaby ~ 'I' ~I Am A Murderer ~I Am Lonely ~I am Never ~I Am Real ~I Am the Crippler ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Am... ~I Beat Jeff ~I Blink ~I Can See Me ~I Don't Know Why ~I Hate Video Games ~I Live In a Mad World ~I Must Type This Sentence ~I Need My Medication ~I Remember ~I Remember You ~I Shall Not Yield ~I Think I'm Paranoid ~I Used to Be Like You ~I Was Broke and Needed Money ~I Was Once a Man ~I Woke Up ~I Won't Leave You ^* ~I'll Never Be The Same ~I'm Free...AT LAST ~I'm Hungry ~I'm Not Crazy ~I'm Sorry ~I'm the Man ~Ice-Cream Man, The ~Idle ~Ikaruga (Mai Shinobi Mas!) ~Ikeda Nightmare, The ~ILEX FOREST ~Illusion ~Image in the Mirror, The ~Imalone ~Immaterial ~Immortal ~Immortality ~Impostor 64 ~In a Dream ~Incident Report 3127 ~In Love With a Killer ~In the Dark ~In the Pines ~Inconsistency ~Indisputable Rasputin, The ~Inevitable ~Infinity Maze, The ~Insane ~Insane. ~Insaniquarium: Stinky ~Insensitive ~Inseperable ~Insert Coin ~Inside the Ram ~Into Dust ~Into the Depths ~Invader Zim; Ten Minutes to DOOM ^* ~Invaders, The ~Investigations ~Iron Hider, The ~Isla De Las Munecas: My Encounter ~It Comes ~It Ends Here ~It Knocks On the Door of Your Mind ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~It Hurts a Bit ~It Reaches Us All ~It Started Low ~It Was Him ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It won't get better ~It's All It Took ~It's Cold ~It's Just Pokemon X... right? ~It's Mreley Yuor Prespcetvie ~It's Pokemon, Realistic Edition ~It's Trivial, So Why Read It? ~It's Watching* ~Island of Dolls, The ~Ivory Line, The ~Iuvenis Perpetuum ~ 'J' ~Jane the Killer: The Real Story ~January 7th, 2013 ~Jeff the Killer Sting Operation ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jim's Diary ~Johnny Guitar ~Join Me ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal Entry 001 ~Journal Entry For Others' Safety ~Journal Of Neil, The ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just £3 a Month Can Save a Child's Life ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just a Dare ~Just a Dare - ~Hit the Switch~ ~Just a Snack ~Just an Average Day ~Just an Update ~Just Cause 2: The Depth ~Just Darkness ~Just Let Me Die... ~Just Like Every Night ~Just Run ~ 'K' ~Kanto War Diaries, The ~Kaylee ~Keep Em Laughing.wmv * ~Keeper Beware ~Kennywood ~Key, The ~Kid, The ~Kid in the Neighborhood, The ~Kidnapped ~Kids ~Kill Kill ~Killer Fable, A ~Kind and Beautiful ~King in Black: Chapter 1, The ~Kingdom Come ~Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Nightmare ~Kingdom Hearts: It's All a Dream ~Kirby's Deadland II ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~Kisses & Kerosene ~Kitty Powers' Matchmaker Creepy Bug ~KiyoshiSNES * ~Kraken ~Kurotama ~Kura 'L' ~Lab, The ~Lament of an Alcoholic ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last Blockbuster, The ~Last House on Bridle, The ~Last Man On Earth ~Last of Us Origins: Jane, The ~Last Piece, The ~Last Powerslide, The ~Last Remains, The ~Latrodectus ^ ~Laughing Spirit, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test *^ ~Lavender Test II: Complete Revival ~Lavender's Fate ~Lazada Polodi's FNAF 4 ~Leader, The ~League of Legends - Becoming the Legend ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Left 666 Dead 2 ~Left Behind... ~Left for Suffering ~Legend of Ghost Ray, The ~Legend of J.D. Abraham, The ~Legend of Ketta, The ~Legend of Old Cowhead, The ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Legend of Zelda: The 3rd Oracle, The * ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The* ~Legend of Zelda: The Minish Connection, The ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker ~Legend of Zelda: The White Key ~Legends of Arceus ~Legion ~Leif's Log ~Lentimas Town ~Let The Cat In ~Let's Play ~Letter of Absence ~Letter to my Valentine, A ~Letters From Mom ~Liars ~Library, The ~Lick Me ~Life ~Life as I Know It ~Life Is a Great Big Joke ~Lifeless Bodies ~Like A Sickness ~Limbo ~Limbo of the Fayth ~Link to the Future, A ~Link To Your Past, A * ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased (Link's Slumber prequel) ~Link's Slumber ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The * ~Lips Painted With Poison ~Little Big Planet: Littlest Planet ~Little Did He Know ~Little Exposed, A ~LittleBigHorror ~LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life ~Living in the Game ~Living the Dream ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Lone Wolf Radio. ~Lone Wolf Radio- a Fallout: New Vegas tale * ~Lone Wolf Radio: The Forgotten Code ~Lonely One, The ~Long Night of New Year's 2015, The ~Long Pathway to Nowhere, A ~Longing ~Look At Horror, A ~Look At Me ~Look Into My Eyes ~Looking In ~Looking for Professional Artists ~Loss ~Loss Of Memory ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost and Stranded ~Lost Artifact, The ~Lost Brother ~Lost Diary, The ~Lost Love, A ~Lost Reality ~Lost Soul ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Love Rollercoaster ~Love Sick ~LSD: Let's Play ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucid Mystery ~Lucifer's Manor (NES) ~Luigi Forgotten ~Luigi Is Dead Theory ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Luigi's Mansion Massacre ~Lunatic Red Eyes ~Lurk ~Lust ~Lux Cave ~ 'M' ~M World, The ~Mad about McDonalds ~Maddie's Little Baby ~Maddie Murderess ~Maddie Murderess: Another Torture ~Magnificent Seven...Game, The ~Main Attraction ~Majestic's Game ~Major Tom ~Majora's Malice ~Malevolence Reborn ~Malice ~Man Across the Street, The ~Man In Black, The (Poem) ~Man In My Game, The ~Man in My Nightmare, The ~Man in the Black Suit, The ~Man in the Corner, The ~Man in the Hat, The ~Man in the Mirror, The ~Man in the Xbox, The ~Man In White, The ~Man of Needles and Guns ~Man of Pain And Misery, A ~Man of The Forest ~Man's Best Friend?, A ~Mannequin ~Mansion ~Mansion Incident, The ~Map Nazi Zombie Hunted ~Map of a Goodbye, The ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario4 ~Mario 64: There is No Escape ~Mario & Luigi Dream Team, The Last Stretch ~Mario Kart Arcade GP: The Hidden Image ~Mario Party ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Mario: No More Sunshine ~Mario's Secret ~Marisa's Story * ~Martin Stack ~Mask, A ~Mask, The ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Mass Power Outage ~Massacre ~Mattel Electronic Football Theory ~Matter of Repetition, A ~Mauvais Appetit ~Maverick Theory ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Meat... ~Meet Maegan ~Mega Stones ~Megaglitch, The ~Megaman: BubbleMan ~Melancholy Tower ~Memoriam: Chapter One ~Memoriam: Chapter Two ~Memories ~Memory ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Mental Torment ~Merging ~Message From Me to You, A ~Messi is Dead - A FIFA 15 Creepypasta ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metafiction ~Metal Demons and the "ARMS", The ~Metal Gear Solid: Once Again ~Metro-Demon: The Return ~Metroid 2: Secret Worlds * ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid: Mother? ^* ~Metroid: The Secret of Planet Zebes ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Mickey's Book ~Michael ~Midnight ~Midnight Dreams ~Midnight Game ~Midnight Rabbits ~Midnight Watch, The ~Midnight's Cold Bite, A ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Mike Kill All ~Milgram's Bunny ~Milla's Children ~Mima ~Mind of a Sociopath, The ~Mind Over Body ~Minecraft Eyes ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Shadows ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: The Telling ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Mirror, The ~Mirrored Closets ~Mirrors ~Mirth ~Missing Conversation ~Missing Number, The ~Missing Nurse ~Missing The Mark ~MissingNo in 6th Gen ~Missingno's Revenge ~Missingno Murder * ~Missingno, the Glitch Pokemon ~Mister Gallows ~Moblin King, The ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Monopoly - Black Version ~Monster, A ~Monster, The ~Monster Inside ~Monster Inside Me ~Monster in the Pantry, The ~Monsters of Plyskiv, The ~Monsters You've Created, The ~Monstrum intrinsecus ~Month in May, A ~Montros High School ~Moon, Landing, The ~More Than Historical Monument ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Morbid - A Flash Game Creepypasta ~Mortimer ~Mortis ~MoSoOgOo ~MoSoOgOo: The Unfinished Business ~Mosquito Bite ~Mother, The ~Mother 3, Porky's Revenge ~Mother And Brother ~Motherly Game, The ~Mother's Revenge ~Mountain Man, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Mr. Driller ~Mr. Malice ~Mr. Mix ~Mr. Mix Fan Continuation ~Mr. Rogers Talks about Conflict ~Mr. White ~MUl864 ~Mummy Stitched You Up ~Murder Triangle, The * ~Museum of Abstract Arts, The ~Mushroom Kingdom Cleanup Crew, The ~MusicCity.com ~Mutahar's Dark Secret ~My Best Friend Carl ~My Bestest Friend ~My Buddy Sandman ^ * ~My Dream ~My Experience with Education ~My Failure ~My Father's Journal ~My Father's Study ~My First Pikachu * ~My Friend Miles ~My Grandfather ~My Innocent Job ~My Kingdom ~My Last Duchess ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Nightmare ~My Only Friend ~My Other Self ~My Own Shadow ~My Robots ~My Sons ~My Summer Job - A Five Nights at Freddy's Creepypasta ~My Sweet Empress ~Myself ~Mystery, A ~Mythical Adventure ~My Average Day ~My Brother's Game is Broken ~My Failure... ~My Failiure Part 2 ~My Failiure Part 3 ~ 'N' ~N's Room ~Namcap ~Nakano ~Needs Work ~Nega-Shantae Phenomena ~Neighbors, The ~NES Rescue ~NESman ~NES Test Cartridge 023 ~Never Again ~Never-Ending Message, The ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Forget ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running * ~Nevermore ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~New Day, A ~New House, The ~New World ~New Years' Robbery ~New, Familiar Land, A ~Newly Single - A HuniePop Creepypasta * ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night Before, The ~Night Mother ~Night Stalker, The ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~Night Thoughts ~Night Time ~Night-Lurker, The ~Nightfall (Part 1) ~Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive? ^ * ~Nightmare I Had, A ~Nightmares in Dreamworld * ~Nightoss Pastas ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nine Lives ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo; 666 millionth ~No Time Left ~Noah ~Noises of Silence, The ~Non est bonum hoc ~Norowa Reta Sekai ~Not Dead ~Not the One ~Nothing but a monster... ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~NRN: Check out this funny email ~Numb The Pain ~Number 128, Copperhead Drive (Short story) ~Number Eleven 'O' ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Observer/Maker, The ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Ocean of Emptiness, The ~Oceanic ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Odd Occurrence at the Train Tracks, An ~Ohne Dich ~Ōkami-shin no haiboku ~Olaf ~Old Fashion ~Old Game, An ~Old MK, The ~Old Playground, The ~Ombra, The * ~Omniscience ~On the Bus ~One ~One, Are You?, A ~One More Headshot ~One They Call 'Nightmare', The ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~Operation: Alpha ~Operator, The ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Origin of The Pyro, The ~Origins of a Certain Pokemon, The ~Origins of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, The ~Orphaned Donkey Kong Jr. ~Orwin ~Отважный Конан ~Otherfighters ~Otherworldly Horror ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Out For Blood ~Overthinking ~ 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Painter, The ~Painted Mannequin ~Pale Luna * ~Pale Walkers ~Panopticon ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Paralysis Hibernation, The ~Party, The ~Past the Gatekeepers ~Pasta Maker, The ~Patchwork ~Path: A Serious Problem, The ~Payday ~Payday 2: Hoxton's Daughter ~Peaceful Rest ~Pegasus ~Perfection ~The perfect family ~Perfect Game * ~Perfect Scary Movie, The ~Perfection.exe ~Perforated ~Peripheral Vision ~"Personality Test", A ^* ~Perverse Vengeance ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Phantom Skype Call, The ~Pigtails ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pikmin: Crash Landing ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pizza Delivery ~Pizza Delivery, A ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc Evolved: Realism mod ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Plan Was Perfect, The ~Play (Pt.1) ~Player ~Playing the Game ~Please Hold ~Pleasure to meet you...... ~Pocket Monsters Alpha ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon 666 ~Pokemon Aftermath ~Pokemon Black, White, and Crimson ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokémon Cursed Diamond ~Pokemon Dark Green ~PokeMon FiredRed ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Fuchsia ~Pokemon Golden Sunrise ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon Lavender Red ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Oblivion ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black * ~Pokemon Origins - 1999 - 2014 ~Pokemon Strangled Red * ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon Theory: Lumiose City Crisis ~Pokemon X/Y: Alternate Ending ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon Yellow God ~Pokemon, Willow Town ~Pokéwar - The Undead Come ~Pool, The ~Possession, The (Part Two) ~Possession, The ~Power, The ~Power Outage ~Powerful Mechanism, The ~Predator Of Sorts, A ~Price of Happiness, The ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Prophecy, The ~Project 34 ~Project Boomerang ~Project Excelsior ~Project K ~Prototype 10: Would you Kindly? ~Proven Innocent ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~Psychosis ~PTSD ~Puffabled ~Puppet Master ~Purple ~Putting the Years Behind Me ~Pyro, The ~ 'Q' ~QUEST * ~Question, A ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The ~ 'R' ~R.E.M ~Racers2.exe ~Rage ~Rain ~Rainbow Factory ~Rake, The * ~Rap Rat * ~Rat, The ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Raymans Limbs ~Razoff ~Real Chuck E. Cheese, The ~Real Game, The ~Real Time Minecraft ~Realization Of Fear ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Reason You Can't Sleep At Night, The ~Rebirth ~Recurring Dream, A ~Recording_201 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 1 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 2 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand pt.3 ~Red's Shadow ~Redemption ~Reflection, The ~Reflections ~Remove the Need ~Remover, The ~Renderman ~Reny ~Reset? ~Resort Connection ~Retaliation ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revolt ~Revolution ^* ~Ring, Ring ~The Ritual of Rebirth ~River Country disappearance, The ~Road Not Taken, The ~Robbie ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Rockstar Games Negative Reinforcement Experiment ~Roots ~RPG Maker VX Ace: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Ruins of Wind, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run ~Run 63 ~Run Escape ~RUN.exe ^ * ~Running on Hatred ~Rupin ~Russian Lady of Luck, The ~Russian Sleep Experiment, The * ~Rusted from the Rain ~Rustling in The Trees, The ~Rusty 'S' ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Sack, The ~Sacred Star, The ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Sad Farewell, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Salesman, The ~Same, The ~Samris ~Sanguine Ritual of Woe for Solitary Users, The ~Savior of Hatred, The ~Saw You Drown ~Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made, The ~Scout's Log ~Sburb Ritual ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screecher ~Second Chance, A ~Second Coming, A ~Second Experiment, The ~Secret ~Secret of the Ash ~Secure Connection ~See.jpg ~Self-Improvement Network ~Serving My Dictator ~Seventh Session, The ~Sewer's Secrets, The ~Shadow, The ~shadow, The ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow of Death ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Shadow walker ~Shadow X ~Shai-Lee ~Shake Shake ~Shantae Passion ~She's All In Your Head ~Shattered Bound ~Sheegoth * ~Sheer Cold ~Shelter ~Shifting Memories ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shoe Tree, The ~Shou ~Sid Meier's Pirates ~Sick Day ~Silence, The ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Noise ~Silent Prayer For Pripyat, A ~Silently, I watch ~Silver Stairs ~Simdemonicals 2, The ~Simful Act, A ~Simple Ritual, The ~SIMON ~Sims Presumed Dead, The ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Creepy Mansion, The * ~Sims Free, The ~Sims Guilty Conscience, The ~SIN ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Six Children ~Skinwalker ~Skopetsaya ~sKreamer, The ~Skype Beta Build ~Skunk, The ~Skunk, The Fox, and the Raccoon, The ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc * ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slash Brothers ~Slavery ~Sleep Cycle ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleepless ~Sleepwalkers ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slender: the 9th Page ~SlenderMan ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slideshow ~Slight Sensation, A ~Small Town Terror ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Snoopy Theory, The ~Snow, The ~Snow Blind ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Sold as a Crow ~Sold Our Souls to the Discotheque ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Game, A ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur ^* ~Someone Might Be After You ~Something Monstrous ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic Adventure DeadX ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Hacked Cartridge (Genesis) * ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic the Hedgehog: The Craving of Death ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic Xtreme - A Strange Disc * ~Spongebob Credits ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorrow ~Sorry Isn't Good Enough ~Sorry.ROM ~Soulseeker pt.1, The ~Soulseeker pt.2, The ~Soundcheck ~South ~Space Pirate From Planet 0, The ~Spring Break Society ~Special Delivery ~Special Gift, A ~Spectre, The ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spiral Curse, The ~Spoons ~Spread Virus ~Stacy Turner ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Stalfos ~Stories of Demise ~Stalker, The ~Stalker (GTA San Andreas), The ~Stalking Mimic, The ~Standard Repair ~Stanley ~Staring Context ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Steve ~Steve's Last Months ~Stickler ~Still ~"Stone Island, The" ~Stone Man, The ~Storm Lurcher, The ~Storm, The ~Story Of Life, A ~Story Of Zach Croke, The ~Stranded Town - Creepypasta ~Strange House In The Middle of Nowhere, The ~Stress ~Subconscious Reality ~Subjected to a Beating ~Submerged City, The ~Suburban Terror ~Subway 836 ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~SUCKED IN ~Silent Ritual, The ~Suicide Note, The ~Super Mario 3D World: There may only be one ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ~Super Mario Brothers Super Show: Lost Episode, The ~Super Mario Glitch ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Beta ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Super Smash Flash 3.0 ~Superbia ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Surgery ~Surgery, The ~Surviving in Hell: Sequel to Nightmare Fuel ~Surviving Paradise ~Sweet May ~System Failure ~ T ~Taboo The Sixth Sense ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Taken By The Tree-Man ~Tale of Robert Elm, The ~Tale of Two, A ~Tales From the Depths of Hell ~Talking Angela * ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Tape from Treasure Island, A * ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~The city ~Thing ~Team Fortress 2- Birthday Crate ~Tears of Blood ~Tears of Parents, The ~TEARS.SMS ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tending ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane Epidemic (Part 2) ~Terror Lane Incarnated (Part 3) ~Terror Lane Released (Part 1) * ~Thank You For Playing Rayman ~"Thanks" ~That's Not Me ~Thatch ~Thud, The ~Theios ~Their Eyes ~The Hero of Tomorrow ~The Man In The Trees ~Theme Hospital ~Theory Behind Trainer Red, The ~Theory on Dark Type Pokemon, A ~The Rosemary clock ~Therapist, The ~The Tribe ~There's A Monster In My Closet ~They Don't Forget You ~The Yellow Germ ~They Were Right ~Thing on the Statue, The ~Thing in Purple, The ~This is how you don't play Banjo Kazooie ~This Ol' Man ~Thousand Arguments at Once, A ~Three Red Seconds ^ ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Through the Eyes of Oblivion ~Through the Glass ~Time Causes Adherence ~Time Slippage ~Time Step 2 ~Time's End ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Timetopay.GBA ~To Hate a Great Game ~To the Next Inmate ~TOB Private Games ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tomorrow I'll Take the Wind Away. ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torn ~Torture ~Torture Garden ~Toxen, The ~Toxic Friendship ~Tracker ~Trade Inn Tales Episode 1: Hellnight (PS1), The ~Tragic Tale of Takashi Saito, The ~Tragic Tale, The ~Tragedy of my Son, The ~Transcenders, The ~TrapDoor Changelog ~Trapped ~Trapped in the Rift ~Treading in the Garden ~Trichotillomania ^* ~Tristan * ~TRITON ~True Creepypasta, A ~True Darkness ~Trumpets of Angels, The ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft, The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth About Yamask, The ~Truth Behind Aku, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Truth on Easter Island, The ~Trying to Sleep ~ ☀http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Tubby_Bye_Bye ~ Tuesday Night Toad ~Tumbled ~Tunnel, The ~Tunnels ~Two Weeks' Notice ~Two-faced ~Toontown Online Lost Version 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~ULF 2 ~Ultimate Maverick X ~Ultimatum ~Umbra ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unchθsen ~Underground House ~Unearthing a Horror ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unfθrgiven ~Unfortunate Last Name, The ~Unheard Messages ~Universal Drugs ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unlucky Zombie Slayer, The ~Unmatched, The ~Unreleased Album: The Factory ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Unstuck ~Unto the Shadows ~Unwanted, The ~Usoda ~Utter Emptiness ~ 'V' ~Vault, The ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~Vermillion City Construction Project * ~Victim, A ~Victims, The ~The Virtual Experience ~Victoria 2: Realism Mod ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Violent Lab Game, A ~Viral Game, The ~Viridian's Demise ~VirtualCube ~Virus ~Visit to a House, A ~Vivillon, Number 666 ~Voice Of The Reaper ~ 'W' ~Wacko's Neighborhood ~Wake Up ~Wall, The ~Waltzing Matilda ~Wanderer, The ~Wanderer 2: Second Encounter, The ~War ~War Is Never a Game ~Warcraft III: Army of Darkness ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Warm Sweater ~Warning, A ~Warnings ~Way Things Supposed to be..., The ~Wastelands ~We All Die At Some Point ~Weather Anomaly ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What If? ~What We See in a Mirror ~What Went Wrong? ~What You Deserve ^* ~What You Find In the Attic ~Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness? ~What's so Scary About the Dark? ~When I Was 13... ~When the Clan Server Isn't Active ~When the Player Wins ~When the Rockets Came to Silph ~Where am I? ~Where Are We? ~While One Equals One ~Whistle in the Wind ~White Book ~White Book Alternate Ending ~White Death, The ~White Noise ~White Rose Ritual, The ~Who Could Love an "It"? ~Who Would Ever Believe? ~Who's the Genius Now? ~Why ~Why Are They Hiding? ~Why Do We Exist? ~Why Don't You Use Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Me? (Five Night's At Freddy's Creepypasta) ~Why Not Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Widower, The ~Wife, The ~Wii are Twisted * ~Wii C U ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Withered Roses ~Workplace, The ~Woods, The ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson..., A ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World Ends With Tragedy, The ~World of Sorrow ~World of Warcraft Endofallthings.mod ~World War 2 ~Worms.rar ~Worthless ~Wrath of the Titan, The ~Writing a Creepypasta ~ 'X' ~X-AVR ~Xbox Forgotten ~Xenophilia * ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~Xorax * ~ 'Y' ~Yellow One, The ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You are not perfect ~You Are What You Eat ~You Brought Them Back ~You Can't Make Decisions ~You Can't Run, You Can't Hide. ~You Don't Know ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) ~You Killed Me! ~Your Biggest Fan ~Your big bro Mr. Spaceman ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Your Own Sandworm ~Yourmom.exe ~Your Shoulder Itches ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~Yeti ~ 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~Zelda 3 Prototype* ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombreon * ~Zoo Tycoon 2 Disc, The ~Zosan.zip ~ ☀http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Zombreon_2:Spectreon[[Category:Creepypastas]]